Because I'm In Love With You
by KyroIsWriting
Summary: I expected his eyes to shoot open and those steel pearls to meet my nervous gaze. But they never do, not when I'm close enough to feel his breath on my lips, not when I'm pressing my lips to his, not even when I place my hand on the back of his neck to steady myself in this shaky reality. Or maybe that's just my hands. # MalexMale Rewrite of my fic 'Bleach Couples - Word Prompts'


Hiya guys, It's been a while! I've been busy with college and job hunting so I abandoned fanfiction for quite a while. However in college I took a Creative Writing course to improve my writing and once I reread this, I realised I just had to rewrite it! I can already see the improvements as the original fanfiction used to be 750 words and now I've boosted it up to 1236 words!

This is still a Renji x Byakuya fic however I might switch the tables around a bit! If you've read the previous version then you'll know who tops who but I may swap it round for a change. I've obviously already written the fanfiction so this is no longer a word prompt piece but all the chapter titles will stay the same, just the word count will increase.

I hope you enjoy this guys, it's great to be back in the fanfiction writing mood, so please enjoy. I love constructive criticism so please review and tell me if it's improved. Enjoy!

* * *

The silence is unbearable.

It's awkward.

It's uncomfortable.

It wasn't usually like this…

On a normal Tuesday afternoon Byakuya would be sipping his tea, steam floating up, swirling in intricate patterns, while I would be scrawling my signature across all the papers that I'd left from last week. We'd sit in comfortable silence, I'd catch a few glances up at my superior and he'd blatantly ignore me, although I'm sure he knew what I was doing. But today wasn't like that. The lack of noise and talking grated on me and my nerves were quickly rising.

In all honestly it's my fault that the tension is here. I was the cause for the lack of tea, the quiet scratch of my pen on paper and the rare creak of my chair as I shifted to get comfortable. It was me that made this whole situation awkward.

It retrospect I should have had a bit more control over myself. The memory of it is still burned in my mind. I mean, like I'd ever forgot kissing the Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

It's Sakura blossom season. The sweet scent fills the air and pink petals cover the streets. It's beautiful. But not as beautiful as the sight before me. He sat, back straight, eyes closed and Zanpaktou rested across his knees, deep in his inner world. His Kenseikan headpieces reflected the sun, scattering it across the lush gardens of the Kuchiki manor while the breeze gently wafts his Shihakushō. I don't think I've ever seen a sight more breath-taking.

I knew I was in love with him, it had been months since I first realised. However I hadn't predicted how painful it would be. It was obvious that the women in the Seireitei want him. They fawn over him, flirting and practically begging for attention. It's getting harder and harder to ignore them and let Taicho politely deal with them. Surely they should have gotten the message by now. Leave the man alone, I can tell it irritates him even if he doesn't show it.

It's hard to have this man stand next to me, a temptation under my nose is what it is. His stern glare has been aimed at me more and more recently, reprimanding me for my childish acts in hope I'll see some sort of amusement on his face, but never succeeding.

He shifts slightly, bringing my attention back to him. I watch as his back relaxes and his eyebrows pull together the smallest amount, he's sinking a little deeper into his inner world. He doesn't often go this deep, usually his back is always straight, an expressionless face, no flicker of emotion. It must be a deep conversation he's having with Senbonzakura.

I decided to test my luck and see just how close I could get before he caught my reiatsu. I supressed it as much as I could, he would probably still catch it but it was worth a shot for a short amount of amusement. I slowly step towards him, away from the tree I had been leaning against. My shadow stretched out behind me, the sun slowly sinks down and I'm careful not to stand on any twigs.

Eventually I'd made it till I was standing in front of him, his breathing is deep and calm while mine is steadily speeding up. Careful not to brush him, I slowly kneel down to rest on my heels, the wind has picked up slightly, along with my heart beat. He still hasn't picked up on my presence, a surprise to say the least, he is usually so on point and it was just so strange to be able to view him like this.

I could see every single eyelash from this close. They moved slightly and I swear his eyes were going to open in that second, but it was only his eyes moving behind his lids. I carefully place my hand on the tree behind him, bracing myself and leaning forward, carefully balancing. Honestly I expected his eyes to slowly open and those slate grey pearls to meet my nervous gaze. But they never did, not when I was close enough to feel his breath on my lips, not when I pressed my lips to his, not even when I place my hand on the back of his neck to steady myself in this shaky reality. Or maybe that's just my hands. I can't tell, all I can feel is his soft lips against mine and all I can smell is pine or maybe cut grass and spices. Something I never thought he'd smell of.

This dream had to end and soon enough, I needed air. I reluctantly pull back, cheeks flushed and our eyes met. For once I couldn't read my Taicho's expression. His eyes seemed different but he still had no expression on his face. And in that second of gazing into his eyes, the realization of what I'd done had come crashing down on me. I nearly stopped breathing. I stumbled back slightly before catching myself.

"Gomen Taicho." I shunpo'd away as fast as I could, desperately hiding my spiritual pressure in hopes that, if Byakuya decided to follow, I'd have some chance of getting away, and that I did. He didn't follow me as I rushed but I decided to avoid my own home in case he chose to pay me a visit. However if he really wanted to find me, I didn't doubt that he could.

* * *

I'd left him there, after my rather dangerous stunt, with no explanation to my actions. Soon he'll be questioning me, or maybe he won't. Maybe he'll just transfer me to another division. Was my place as lieutenant lost?

"Abarai, are you going to explain your actions yesterday?" His monotone voice greeted my ears and I met his gaze, swallowing hard. I could feel the pull of nerves in my gut and the sound of my hammering heart did nothing to calm my nerves.

"I... I don't know what to tell you, Captain." I avoided his gaze, deciding to look out the window and watch the clouds float by. If only I hadn't given in, this wouldn't have been happening if I'd resisted, hell even if I hadn't gone to the manor yesterday. This was Rukia's fault, she was the one who had called me there. To help pick out a Kimono for the Summer festival or something.

Unbeknownst to me I'd spent so long daydreaming about yesterday that I'd neglected signing any of these reports and before I knew it, it was later afternoon.

"Alright well let us start with why were you at the manor?" His gaze was emotionless and I could feel the tension steadily increasing. I was glad I had a reason now.

"Rukia invited me. She wanted me to help pick a Kimono to wear to the festival next week." I dropped my gaze back to my paperwork and neatened the stack, slowly packing away my ink and quill into the drawers in my desk.

"So you have no explanation?" He wasn't letting up that's for sure. I quietly stood, collecting Zabimaru from the stand and walking to the door and sliding it open.

"Abarai?" His stern gaze nearly halted my movements but I stepped out of the room, turning back to him, his slate grey eyes pinning me to the spot.

"I kissed you because I'm in love with you." I slid the door shut with a thud and released a sigh of relief. At least that was over and done with. I shunpo'd away as fast as I could out of the 6th Division building. This would be a difficult week.

* * *

Please review and a favourite would be awesome! Have a great day guys!


End file.
